The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In recent years, ventilation seats have been mounted on vehicles as an advanced specification for providing a more comfort driving environment to a driver when driving the vehicle in a high-temperature environment such as summer. The ventilation seat that autonomously includes an air-conditioning system suctions air by using a blower and provides the suctioned air to a seating surface or a back surface of the seat to cool down the driver.
Since the ventilation seat in the related art is formed of a structure that just suctions and discharges the air by the blower, when a room temperature of the vehicle is high, warm air is suctioned and discharged, and as a result, an initial cooling performance is not satisfactory.